


Почти картина счастья

by Galan_Rumos



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Seasons, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galan_Rumos/pseuds/Galan_Rumos
Summary: Альбус, Геллерт и четыре времени года (или четыре раза, когда они почти поженились)





	Почти картина счастья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Almost Image of Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187764) by [bug_from_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space). 



Лето, 1899

«Нам стоило бы пожениться Летом», - думает Альбус, когда бросает в костёр письмо от Геллерта - или письмо к Геллерту? Неважно, впрочем, они все принадлежат Геллерту.

Это должно было бы случиться в середине лета, когда солнце в самом зените, а мир приветлив в своей знакомой магии. Когда жёлтая дымка окутывала все вокруг, а реальность напоминала сон. Все было ясным, но настолько ярким, чтобы можно было сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то. Как и в их первую встречу, думает Альбус, пока дотлевает очередное письмо.

Геллерт был невероятен, он весь сиял, подобно Икару, был идеален настолько, что уже и не заботился о внешнем лоске. Возможно, им стоило сделать это годом позже, на исходе века. Когда все было новым и необыкновенным. Когда огни Лета скрывали любые сомнения (когда все сияло, сияло слишком ярко).

Как будто его посетила фея-крестная (любое желание исполнялось, просто не стоит смотреть на что-то слишком долго и пристально). Но Альбус смотрел слишком пристально, слишком долго - на те вещи, на которые смотреть не стоило. Да, думает Альбус, да, они бы поженились Летом. Если бы только они не были слишком людьми, если бы только он мог сказать вечности «да».

Весна, 1908

Имя, напечатанное черным на белой бумаге «Ежедневного пророка» - Геллерт Гриндевальд. Он преуспел в поисках палочки, Грегорович её больше не увидит. Еще не прошло десятилетия с того момента, когда они встречались - любили. Было бы так просто последовать за ним, оставив школу позади. Ради Всеобщего Блага: их идеи, их планы, их Дары. (Все, что ему нужно было сделать - просто принять предложение Геллерта).

Это могла быть Весенняя свадьба. Ранняя Весна, когда ветер все еще флиртует с северными холодами. Хотя уже довольно поздно, это привнесет жизнь и краски в мир. Прямо как принесла бы их встреча: холод недосказанностей и новизна новых начинаний, подобные воскрешению мертвых и посещению покинутых мест. Впрочем, Альбус понимал, что весенние цветы - лишь прикрытие для ошибок. Это не было бы правдой. Просто закрашенная версия реальности.

Весна всегда была одним из его любимых времен года, она не была столь ослепляющей, как Лето, давая возможность все внимательно осмотреть. (Вот зачем нужны были цветы - отвлечь от нежелательных вещей). Это было время роста и перерождения. Как и цветы, как и весь мир вокруг, они бы расцвели, выросли и заполнили бы душевную пустоту, оставленную юностью.

Но он не принял предложение, и встреча осталась на уровне «что, если». Не было никакой Весенней Свадьбы, и цветы взрастут и погибнут, оставив нетронутыми лишь одинокие острые металлические шипы их привязанности. (Когда небо заволокли дождевые облака, его это не удивило, свежесть не могла быть вечной. Они не могли быть вечными…)

Зима, 1934

Альбус покрепче повязал синий шарф вокруг шеи, заправив его концы в пальто, и аппарировал к министерству, как только это стало возможным. Трэверс старался затянуть поводок и не упускать его из поля зрения, убежденный, что Альбус работает с Гел… Гриндевальдом. Это было нелепо, он даже не говорил с Геллертом на протяжении тридцати пяти лет. Ох, но какое же было искушение.

Зимняя Свадьба, возможно, была бы хороша. Красивая, едва играющая красками. Красный и золотой сочетались бы прекрасно, Альбус - в золотых одеждах, с длинными, свободными рукавами, Геллерт - в красном, этот цвет как будто был создан для него. Всё умерло бы, и они могли начать все сначала (всё уже похоронено, но Альбус об этом не думает. Все похоронено на уровне шести футов под землёй). Они могли бы быть счастливы, три с половиной десятилетия после (о, сколько невысказанной лжи), и где-нибудь вдали от Лета.

Но длинные рукава разве что скроют те шрамы, что они оставили друг другу, посредством проклятий и участия третьих лиц. (А красный, сколько же людей пало Во Имя Всеобщего Блага? Свадебные наряды оросятся алым?). Кроме того, был шоколад и пьянящая жара лета - но никогда, никаких гранатов. Альбус не был Персефоной, связанной обещанием и обреченной возвращаться каждые полгода. (1.)

И как Альбус не был богиней плодородия и женой короля, с гранатами для услады, так и Геллерт, в счет всех принесённых им горестей, не был Аидом, и его костяная корона тяжестью сегодняшних дней упала бы на голову Альбуса. (Зима в любом случае слишком холодное для свадьбы время…)

Осень, 1951

Альбус опустил перо в чернила, и, закрыв глаза, помассировал виски. Шесть лет минуло после дуэли, и только теперь, стоило ему прочесть каждую чернильную строчку, он так и не смог начать письмо. Он даже не был уверен в том, что хотел - что должен был сказать. Они оба теперь были значительно старше, они - пережитки войны и жизни начала столетия, которое слишком быстро шло вперед, а они едва за ним поспевали.

Сейчас свадьба была бы в самый раз. Это был бы первый раз, когда их партии были равны. А чем же они были еще, как не отмирающими фигурами на шахматной доске революции? И даже теперь, когда обжигающая жара Лета, отбеливающая известь Зимы и обманчивая красота Весны остались позади, забрав с собою всю ложь и полуправду, Альбус знал, что всё ещё любит его. Более полувека прошло с их первой встречи, и все это время, в водовороте лжи и жестокости, Альбус хранил чувства к нему. (Волдеморту и надеяться не стоит на то, чтобы сравниться с Геллертом).

Осень была местом встречи Жизни и Смерти - хотя они уже не могли расчитывать на столь деликатную вещь как свидание, не после скандального сражения (он помнит сообщения «Ежедневного Пророка», одно из цветных колдофото, где была поймана игра света над верхушками деревьев во время их дуэли). Это была перевернутая с ног на голову любовная история, год, пронёсшийся с середины до конца, срезав дорогу со старта. Но даже они не могли изменить течение времён года.

Возможно, в другой вселенной они могли бы быть счастливы. В мире, где в своей тени деревья прятали осенние тайны, а их отношения начались до того, как свет успел бы их ослепить. Если быть до конца честным, Альбус полагает, что Осень была бы наилучшим временем для женитьбы. Но судьба отказала им в этом шансе (ложь, они разрушили его сами, и больше некого и нечего винить). Альбус вернулся к письму и решил продолжить в другой день. Когда воспоминания об их общей истории не захватят его настолько сильно. И хотя не будет никакого предложения, никаких объяснений в любви, будет лишь затянувшееся молчание и, возможно, оливковая ветвь в конце. В знак поощрения ума, ведь Геллерт такой невероятный, было бы ужасно утратить такой ум. (И даже если те планы, что Альбус вознамерился сорвать, были довольно мрачны, куда более жестокими, чем можно было вообразить, война так или иначе меняла людей. Не стоило кому-то узнать, что все эти планы принадлежали далеко не только Геллерту).

**Author's Note:**

> Персефона (дочь Деметры и жена Аида) очень часто изображается с плодами граната, символом, связующим жизнь и смерть, преисподнюю и силу природы. Также у древних греков считалось, что гранат произрастает из крови бога Диониса, божества плодоносящих сил.


End file.
